


Challenge Day 17: Spirit

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [17]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Solavellan, Solavellanhell, Solavellanhellartchallenge2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Summary: After Solas leaves Skyhold Fae goes on a search for him. He seeks her out in the fade
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Fen'Harel/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas
Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703923
Kudos: 14





	Challenge Day 17: Spirit

It was devastating.

He watched her night after night since he left the Inquisition. Each night seemed to be worse than the prior one, and he missed her. Missed her with his whole heart, but he could do nothing more than observe her in the fade. Only able to watch her like this and retreat as soon as she got to close to him. Almost as if he was nothing more than a spirit, a whisp that could do no more than to observe.

The worst was that he knew that he would be able to do more, that he could talk to her or even touch her, if he dared. It would be so easy to do so, but he could not. Because he knew that he would not be able to pull away from her another time. Doing so once had been hard enough after all.

Solas had stopped visiting her dreams after a while, concentrated on his duty instead because he could not bear the pain that came with the nightly visits. He could not bear to watch her crying and calling out for him as she strolled trough the fade. She sought for him, and he knew that and there was no way that he could allow her to find him, even though her desperate voice echoing through the fade haunted him in his dreams.

Solas allowed himself to slip into her dream once more after a while, just once more, for a last time. He always promised that to himself, a promise he had broken countless times.

He gazed over the landscape of her dream, shaped like the emerald graves. There was a statue of Fen'harel, ancient and old as it had seen many years already. But what really got his attention were the devastated sobs of the woman in front of it.

She was sitting there, holding onto the Jawbone necklace that he left behind for her in the night that he vanished from Skyhold- vanished from her life. But it seemed that she was still holding onto it and it broke his heart to see her as run down as she was now. Her clothes were tattered, dirt clung to her skin and hair. She looked like she was travelling the forest for a while, probably searching for him. Fae had lost weight, drastically so and it made his heart clench. It made his heart clench because he knew that she had chased after him, had chased after a mere spirit and a man that he could never be. No matter how much he wished for it.

It broke his heart to see her like this, because he cared. He still did, after all those months of trying to forget her. This was something that should never have happened. Falling in love or caring should have never happened. But it had and it gnawed on him, tugged on his heart with all its might. He never wanted to see her like this. Never wanted her to search for him, neglecting her own health.

Solas knew that she would die if she continued like this, that she would not stop to search for him. He needed to get her. There was no other way even though he did not want to pull her into this. He flickered away like a whisp, catching the attention of the elven woman that had sobbed into her arms.

She knew that he watched her. But he vanished like a Spirit, leaving her behind for now. Fae did not know that the Dreadwolf already had a change of heart and that he was on his way to her, that paws thudded over the mossy forest ground, to get her.

He knew that he would not be able to pull away from her this time. When he found her, he would not be able to leave again. This time he would get to be with her until the end.


End file.
